


A Hands-on Approach

by xMH_4Lx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antony Lives, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Smoking, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Suit Kink, Swimming Pools, Top Hannibal Lecter, slutty will graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: Hannibal is going to teach his disrespectful neighbor a lesson or two for sneaking into his pool while he was away on business.––––Edit: Collection of One-shots featuring Will and his (future) sugar daddy, Hannibal.Will is 18, Hannibal is 35 :)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 187





	A Hands-on Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written from a Twitter prompt, so the style is a bit different from the ones to follow.

“Šūdas.” Hannibal drops his luggage with a sigh and lights a cigarette. His business trip ended early, but the travel experience left him quite frustrated. Hannibal's body stiffens at the sound of voices followed by an unmistakable splash coming from his back yard.  
  
Hannibal sighs and heads towards his back patio, taking in the sight before him. Two teens stood laughing at the edge of the pool, another teen floating in the water. "The weather n' water are perfect! You next, Antony!” the drenched teen coaxes, shaking water from his curls.  
  
Antony smirks, “When you said we would go for a swim, I assumed it would be in suits, birthday or otherwise.” The girl chimes in, “No thank you, I don’t plan on gauging my eyes out today. I could run and get my suit, Will said the old man wouldn’t be back till tomorrow anyway.”  
  
Hannibal slides the glass door open, making his presence known with a simple, “Old man?” Hannibal calmly takes drag of his cigarette as he watches two of the teens flee from his yard. Will, unable to make a quick escape, calls after them, “Bev! Antony! Get the fuck back here!”.  
  
Hannibal faces Will, observing the helpless yet fully clothed teen floating in his pool. Hannibal's interest pique by the boys fierce blue eyes hidden under damp curls. His attention held by Will's shirt swaying with the water offering a glimpse of the slim body underneath.  
  
Will studies the man above him, his suited form nearly silhouetted against the clear-blue sky. Will's eyes trail up the man’s broad shoulders, lingering on his sharp cheek bones. Will swallows as his eyes fall on his neighbor’s thin lips, a cigarette perfectly perched between.  
  
“I suspected someone had been using my facilities while I was away.” “You clearly didn’t mind, or you could have tightened security,” Will bites back, trying to ignore his fixation on Hannibal’s lips as he takes another drag. Will becomes reluctantly jealous of a cigarette.  
  
Hannibal smirks, sensing Will’s growing arousal, “True. I also could have called the authorities. However, luckily for you, when it comes to these matters, I prefer a more hands-on approach. Out. Now.” Hannibal’s voice sends a shiver throughout Will’s body as he quickly obeys.  
  
Will swims to the pool's edge near Hannibal and lifts himself up. Will gasps as Hannibal grabs him by the collar, hoists him fully out of the water and tosses Will onto a nearby pool chair. Will quickly turns onto his back, watching Hannibal through half-lidded eyes.  
  
Hannibal drops his cigarette, stomping it out as he tosses his suit jacket aside. Hannibal looms over Will while rolling his sleeves. His smirk widens at the sight of Will waiting for his next move. “You’re pretty strong for an old man,” Will taunts, dawning a smirk of his own.  
  
“And you’re pretty brazen for a trespasser. You clearly suffer from lack of discipline, therefore I will have to teach you.” Will’s breath hitches as Hannibal sits down, pulling Will's body across his lap. “If you insist on behaving like a brat, I will treat you like one.”  
  
Will blushes as Hannibal yanks down his jeans, exposing Will’s cheeks. Hannibal kneads the soft flesh, earning soft moans from Will as he gently rocking his hips against Hannibal’s leg. Will cries out, his body jerking up as Hannibal’s palm firmly slaps against his bare flesh.  
  
“How many times have you used the pool without MY permission?” Will lies quietly dazed with his hips still rocking, crying out as another slap makes contact. “I asked you a question.” Hannibal stills Will's hips, gently massaging his reddening cheeks. “F-four,” Will pants out.  
  
“One for each.” Three spanks later, Will is squirming in Hannibal’s lap, pre-cum staining his jeans. Will pleads, “Please...” Will isn't sure if he wants Hannibal to stop or continue. Regardless, he knows what he has to say next. "Please, what?” Hannibal hums. “Please, Daddy!”  
Will whines as the fourth and final slap lands across his ass. “Cunning boy," Hannibal purrs. "On your knees.” Will slides off Hannibal lap, settling between his knees. Will bites his lip, palming Hannibal’s erection through the fabric, already drooling at the older man’s size.  
  
Hannibal caresses Will’s jaw, gently brushing a thumb across the teens pouty lips. Will locks eyes with Hannibal, his pupils wide with lust electrifying Will's body. Will expertly undoes Hannibal’s pants and takes his cock his mouth, savoring Hannibal's flavor with a moan.  
  
"You’ve got quite a mouth on you. Your boyfriend should have stayed to keep an eye on you.” Will releases Hannibal with a pop, slowly licking up his shaft, “No need to be jealous, Daddy. We’re just friends.” Will kisses Hannibal's tip and winks, “Just _very good_ friends.”  
  
Will yelps as Hannibal flips them, Will now bent over the chair beneath Hannibal. Hannibal makes short work of Will’s jeans and kneels behind him, spreading Will's cheeks. Hannibal works Will open, his tongue and fingers moving together in ways Will didn’t know were possible.  
  
Hannibal removes his tongue and fingers, smirking at the whimpering teen beneath him. Will sways his hips, leaking pre-cum and begging in incoherent mumbles. “Speak up.” Hannibal positions himself behind Will, hands tightly on his hips and his head teasing at Will’s entrance.  
  
Will grinds back against Hannibal, “Fuck me, Daddy! Ple–aahh!” Hannibal buries himself deep inside Will in a single thrust. Will bites down on his arm to stifle his moans, rocking his hips to meet Hannibal’s thrusts, driving him deeper. "Are you afraid your friends are going to return to find you moaning like the slut you are?”  
  
Will’s tightens around Hannibal at the name, whimpering into his arm. Will arches to Hannibal’s touch as he traces up Will’s spine. Hannibal grips Will’s hair with a growl, snatching his head back and off his arm.  
  
“I want this whole town to know who you belong to.” Will’s moans echo as Hannibal hammers against his prostate, their obscene sounds of skin on skin mixing with cries of pleasure. Will whines as Hannibal slows his hips, “Did you learn your lesson? Will you be a good boy?”  
  
“Y-yes, Daddy! Oh yes!” Will pants. Hannibal chuckles gripping Will’s cock, stroking him from behind. Will’s mind goes blank as he cums, coating Hannibal’s hand. Will’s body trembles and vibrates, squeezing down around Hannibal as his hand milks Will dry.  
  
Hannibal brings his hand to his lips, tasting Will as he rides out his own orgasm, filling Will to the brim. Will's body collapses, mouth ajar and eyes glazed over. He does little more than moan as Hannibal pulls out, adjusts his clothing, and ventures inside the house.  
  
Will stirs from his daze as a damp cloth hits his back. He turns and props himself up on his elbows to see Hannibal standing next to him, a fresh cigarette on his lips. “You may only visit when I am home, understood?” Will nods, smiling up at Hannibal, “Anything you say, Daddy.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also part of my #Hannivember prompts but it got so long I decided to post separately too :) This may become a series with Hannibal as Will's sugar daddy but only if people want it so let me know XD
> 
> Edit: I’ve decided to write one shots featuring these two since people seemed interested :)


End file.
